してくださいだけでは私にすべてを残していない (Please don't leave me all alone)
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo are in love. They can't even convey how powerful it is. One day, after a performance of Magnet, a letter went through the letter box of their home. Gakupo read it, and it said he has a promotion and a touring job...for 3 years. How will either of them survive without each other? Will one of them breakdown and lose the will to sing? Click here to find out...


Gakupo x Kaito - My Heart Will Go On

Hello guys! I am currently shipping Gakupo and Kaito so frikkin hard right now, and so I've decided to write a few fanfics about them. This particular one is gonna be fluffy, romantic, sad and heart warming. I got inspired for it while listening to "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion. So, get your yaoi head on and start reading! I think this one will be a few chapters long...so...yeah.

Kaito: WTF? "Yaoi head"?

Me: I-its a thing...

Kaito: No it's not, everyone's gonna think your crazy.

Me: THEY ALREADY DOOOO MWAHAHAH AAAHH AHAHA!

Kaito: ...that's not a good thing...

Gakupo: KAITO! Shut up it's about to start!

Kaito: Wha...SHE'S the one making all the noise!

Me: Yeah shut up Kaito!

Kaito : *facepalm*

Me: And on with the yaoi!

Chapter 1: してくださいだけでは私にすべてを残していない (Please don't leave me all alone)

Light flooded through the pale blue curtains and blanketed over the couple in the King size bed. Kaito's eyes slit open when the warm rays fell on his face, left looking at an already awake Gakupo.

"Good morning." Gakupo cooed, stroking the thick blue locks.

"Good morning..." Kaito hummed, snuggling into Gakupo's chest, savouring the last dregs of sleep against his warm lovers body.

When the couple finally got up 15 minutes later, they went down their stairs to get ready for work. Kaito had put his blue silk dressing gown on, and Gakupo his purple. They were quite fond of those colours and weren't afraid to hide it. Kaito boiled the kettle for some tea, their favourite drink they liked to have on a morning.

As Gakupo sipped his tea, Kaito got out 2 croissants to have while getting ready. Kaito gulped down the rest of his tea and bit the end off the croissant. He passed the other one to Gakupo with a "Here you go." Then walked upstairs to get dressed.

Kaito got dressed in his usual attire, blue, yellow and white jacket, blue trousers, pale blue scarf and blue and gold arm warmers. Gakupo on the other hand was wearing his purple and white jacket, his blue shirt underneath that with a peculiar silver and purple design on it, his white "skirt" and the purple rope that kept it on and blue under leggings. Yes, it was a weird outfit but Gakupo was glad to be different from the other Vocaloids.

Kaito grabbed Gakupo's hand and pulled him out the door, both walking down the street to their recording studio.

When they arrived they were greeted by their friends; Miku, Luka, Meiko, (thankfully she wasn't drunk) Rin and Len.

"Heya guys! Sorry we're late." Kaito chimed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and smiling.

"Ahhh, it's alright, just get in their and record your song!" Miku said, pointing at the sound proof glass, urging them to go inside it.

The two men went in there and put their butterfly head phones on; Kaito's was purple and Gakupo's was blue.

Kaito coughed as he adjusted his head set. He really wanted to get this song right, as it was to his love.

"Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Can you hear me?" Gakupo said into the head set, waiting for a response.

"Yes, yes I can! I'm going to put the music on, so just, sing your best!" Miku sang encouragingly. They both smiled.

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru, itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou. Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari, anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa..." Kaito sang to the tune of Magnet. They then both turned there heads and looked into each others sparkling eyes of blue and purple as the both sang the next bit.

"Karamiau yubi hodoite..." Then Gakupo took over.

"kuchibiru kara shita e to..." Gakupo sang as he put his hands (w/ purple nail varnish) on Kaito's porcelain face.

"Yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moeagaru no!" While they both finished off that verse, Kaito grabbed Gakupo's face and gave him a quick kiss, but still with as much passion as if it was long and deep.

Miku screamed and clapped her hands seeing that, she loved their successful gay relationship, she thought it was so kawaii.

"...kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii, miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no." At the end of that, Gakupo lunged in and kissed Kaito, longer this time, because the instrumental was longer. Kaito put his blue nail varnished finger on Gakupo's face, caressing it. These powerful lyrics made them love eachother even more.

Gakupo turned his face away to sing his verse, with so much emotion.

"Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite, itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete 'okashii' no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru, ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo..." Gakupo sang, his head whipping back and forth as he sang with so much passion, Kaito observed, astounded with concentration Gakupo had.

Then the emotional bridge came along, and Kaito nailed it

"Yoake ga kuru to fuan de, naite shimau watashi ni..." Kaito turned away from Gakupo as he sang this, a tear rolling down his face and his voice becoming sad. Gakupo looked at Gakupo wide-eyed.

'Wow...he's good...' Gakupo thought, his inner self wanting to comfort him.

Miku put her hands to her mouth and gasped as she witnessed Kaito crying.

"[Daijoubu] to sasayaita..." He whipped his head around, looking into the amethyst eyes.

"Anata no, naite ita no?" Kaito grabbed Gakupo's hand on the last note, sounding distressed. Gakupo briefly squeezed his hand.

Eventually when the song was finished, Kaito and Gakupo felt like they knew each other and loved each other even more.

"I hope this is a fake tear." Gakupo said, wiping the tear from the emotional bridge away.

"Of course it is, baka." Kaito said, smiling.

After another love drunk kiss, the stared into each others lust filled, hazy eyes.

"I love you." Kaito said quietly, not taking his gaze away.

"I love you too, Kaito. More than ever." Gakupo also said quietly.

They both kissed again, but were interrupted by a certain person.

Suddenly Meiko opened the recording studios door.

"C'mon, love birds! Get out before I kick you out!" Meiko shouted, hangover still present. The both nodded, and scurried out, letting Meiko in to record her part of "Evil Food Eater Conchita".

Kaito took a swig of water, wiping his mouth with his sleeves.

"Your really passionate when you sing, I'm jealous." Gakupo said to Kaito as he opened his water bottle.

"Don't be, it's just something you learn over time. You learn it quicker if you love to sing." Kaito stated wiping the access tears from his eyes, retaining his composure. Kaito looked at Gakupo.

"Well, you look concentrated and determined when you sing, and that's something I'm jealous of." Gakupo smiled.

'Always trying to make me feel better...' Gakupo thought, loving Kaito more.

"That's something I love about you Kaito..." He said, not looking at Kaito. Kaito removed the plastic from his lips and looked at the side of Gakupo's head.

"Hmm?"

"How you always try to make me feel better..." Gakupo smiled and blushed.

"Well I mean it though. I don't just say it." Kaito said, leaning on Gakupo's shoulder.

When they got back to their place, the letter box swung open, a letter dropping out of it.

While Gakupo was going over lyrics for "Cantarella" he heard the clatter of the letter box. He picked up the letter, opened it and read it.

He gasped and stared in horror at the letter.

Kaito came through the kitchen door, cup of tea in hand. He turned and noticed Gakupo's expression.

"Woah, Gakupo, what's up?" He said, walking over a foot away from Gakupo.

"I-I got this letter...a-and it says I got a promotion..." Kaito's face lit up.

"Wow, good going Gakupo! See, I told you I wa-"

"That's not all it s-says...it also says they want me to tour around..." Kaito was confused.

"Then why are you sad, that's great! I'm happy for you. How long?" Kaito nonchalantly asked, sipping his tea.

"...for 3 y-years..." Gakupo choked, tears prickling down his cheeks.

Kaito froze. No.

He dropped his cup, the brown liquid spilling everywhere.

"...w-what...?..." Kaito asked, tears streaming down his face.

"...3 years..." Gakupo croaked out, really upset about all this.

"...y-you c-can't...back o-out...?" He quietly asked.

"No, it says their gonna cut me o-off...if I don't go..." Gakupo looked at his lovers crying face. He immediately felt sorry and hugged him. Kaito hugged back, crying into his shoulder.

"Kaito, I love you so, so, very much...don't you ever forget that." He said quietly into Kaito's ear.

Kaito kissed the side of Gakupo's neck, sobbing during it. When he let go he sobbed even harder, head still faced Gakupo's neck.

"I love you too...! I-I d-don't want you to l-leave!" Kaito sobbed a bit more.

"I don't think I could bare it...!" Kaito sobbed, clutching onto the purple hair like it was his lifeline.

"I know, Kaito...I don't think I could bare it either..." Gakupo whispered, stroking the blue hair.

"When do you have to leave..." Kaito said, although it was muffled as his head was buried in Gakupo's blue jumper.

"In 2 weeks..." He whispered, knowing that that length of time too short.

"Oh my God..." Kaito whimpered, his voice higher than usual. He tightened his grip on the one he loved so much.

He never wanted to let go.

2 weeks later...

Gakupo finishing packing his last suitcase, as he had to leave for the airport in 30 mins. Tears pricked his eyes when he picked up a photo of Kaito, looking especially happy, blue lolly in hand.

"Hey Gakupo..." Kaito had suddenly appeared behind him. Gakupo turned and got up looking at Kaito's concealed face.

"I want you to have this..." he said, holding out his pale blue scarf.

"Kaito, I can't keep this, what about yo-"

"I'll make it work." He said, looking up and into Gakupo's eyes, his blue locks letting him see his face. Gakupo grabbed the blue hued material, his sparkling eyes observing it as though it were some sort of relic. He put it around his neck, wearing it like Kaito would.

"It suits you!" Kaito exclaimed, his personality shining through, although he was dying inside. Gakupo smiled.

'His personality is the thing about him I love the most...' Gakupo thought, observing Kaito's bright smile while ruffling his thick hair.

Gakupo lifted Kaito's face with one hand, lunging in for a kiss. Kaito immediately reacted, closing his eyes and grabbing the purple material of the jumper Gakupo was wearing, and deepening it. Kaito sobbed a little bit as a tear slit through his eye, cascading down his porcelain cheeks. When Kaito sobbed he gripped onto the material tighter, as though he never wanted Gakupo to leave.

Gakupo tasted the salty tear and pulled away. Kaito was covering his mouth, tears sliding down, breaking Gakupo's heart.

"I'm sorry...I just...don't want to be lonely..." whimpered Kaito. Gakupo stood stunned for 2 seconds then instantly came back to reality.

"No, no...don't be sorry...It's okay...shhhh~..." Gakupo suddenly said, embracing Kaito. Kaito wrapped his arms around Gakupo's broad chest, feeling safe, but also sad that Gakupo has to leave soon.

"I love...you..." Kaito said softly his voice cracking once or twice.

Gakupo's eyes went wide, then he closed them as he hugged Kaito tighter. He pulled away, looking into the blue eyes that belonged to Kaito.

"I love you too, Kaito...so...so...very much..." Gakupo said, his voice cracking as a tear rolled down at the end of the sentence. Upon seeing this, Kaito grabbed Gakupo's face, and deeply kissed him, spilling his heart, passion and love. As Kaito released, he kept his eyes closed just a second longer before opening them again. When he did, he looked into the hazy, watery eyes of Gakupo's.

"..go..." Kaito whispered. Gakupo blinked, the tears escaping from his eyes.

"What?"

"Go." Kaito said, making sure Gakupo heard. Gakupo turned and picked up his bag and hauled it over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase.

He opened the door and stood there for a few seconds.

He then ran back, grabbed Kaito's face and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but when he pulled away he smiled and said,

"Bye-bye, send me a post-card."

Kaito smiled.

"Okay, bye-bye." Kaito whispered.

Gakupo then walked over to the door, grabbed his suitcase on wheels, and walked out the door.

Kaito looked at the door for atleast 2 minutes, remembering a time when Gakupo was standing there.

Kaito glanced over to a picture of them, at the beach, ice-cream on Gakupo's head and Kaito laughing his head off.

'No...I can't say good bye...'

'Not yet...!"

With that he sped out the door, and ran down the road. It wasn't a long way away from the airport. Tears streamed from his eyes as the wind acted against him, his hair blowing back.

He ran through airports hearing distant shouts of, "Hey, watch where your going!" And "No running!". All he cared about was saying a last goodbye.

He had to see him one last time.

He ran to the boarding place, there were many doors in this massive room, each with the number of the flight. He whipped his head over, and saw in front of the door '492' was a purple-haired gentleman, ready to give his boarding pass to the security women. She gestured him through the door but only made it one step when he heard shouting.

"Gakupo!" Kaito yelled running towards him. Gakupo turned around, shocked at hearing that familiar voice. The security women was startled too, she knew the rule of no yelling. She was about to tell him off when he saw him speeding towards them, but when Kaito kissed Gakupo, she melted and let the love birds off.

Kaito deeply and passionately kissed his love, not ready to say good-bye yet, he needed to convey his love one last time. Kaito grabbed the silky, purple hair, pulling his head forward to deepen the kiss that he was spilling his soul into.

Kaito pulled away, opening his eyes before Gakupo did, not moving from a centimeter from his lips.

"I love you." Kaito whispered against Gakupo's lips.

"I love you too." Gakupo whispered back, smiling.

"I'll be back before you know it." Gakupo said walking through the door, getting ready to board his plane.

Kaito stared at the empty door, depression setting in.

"A-are you okay?" The security girl asked, concerned at his sad face.

"...he's gonna be gone for 3 years..." Kaito breathed, covering his eyes with his black sleeve. The women gasped, feeling sorry for him after she just witnessed an act of love. She wasn't sure what to say next.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for running and yelling, but...I have to go." With that he ran off, leaving the women hoping that she could meet him again.

TBC

A/N: I like to think that in the 3 years of Gakupo's absence, Kaito never masturbated.

Kaito: INAPPROPRIATE!

Me: Yaoi fangirls are okay with lemon.

Kaito: WELL I'M NOT!

Me: Just cuz I'm talking about you.

Kaito: NO!

Gakupo: C'mon Kaito, stop blushing.

Kaito: I'm not...blushing...

Gakupo: *chuckles*

Me: That all folks!

Kaito Don't you say it!

Me: I'm gonna say it!

Kaito: You dare!

Me: Take you yaoi heads off and GOODNIGHT!

Kaito: *facepalm* You said it...

Me: Please leave a comment!

Gakupo: Who are you talking to? *squints*


End file.
